Souviens-toi
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: En attendant le 10 mars, voici un petit OS sur la suite du 3x11. Hook est déterminé à faire retrouver la mémoire à Emma.


Une douce odeur d'œuf et de bacon flottait dans l'air et réveilla Emma. Elle n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi. Son crâne la faisait souffrir et lui arracha une grimace. Elle descendit les escaliers, une main posée sur son front.

-Tu as fait le petit déjeuner, kid? Ça ne te ressemble pas.  
-J'ai même fait du café. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien hier soir, je me suis dit que ça allait te faire plaisir.  
-Tu es un amour, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Emma avait plongé son regard dans sa tasse. Elle remuait le liquide noir en essayant de mettre ses pensées au clair. Elle songeait à cet homme qui avait surgit de nulle part. Elle essayait de ralentir sa respiration qui s'emballait nerveusement. Elle avait le sentiment de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais, si c'était le cas, elle s'en souviendrait. On se souvient forcément d'un homme qui a l'air de provenir tout droit d'un cirque, n'est-ce pas? Il était peut-être étrange mais curieusement elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait avalé son petit déjeuner rapidement, une fois sa tasse de café refroidit.

-Tu es prêt? C'est l'heure de l'école!

Henry hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils étaient en retard, comme chaque matin.  
Ils trouvèrent la petite voiture jaune en bas de la rue.

-Maman, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à ma classe? La maîtresse était vraiment en colère hier. Elle m'a dit que si j'arrivais encore une fois en retard elle ne m'accepterait pas.

-Ce n'est décidément pas Blanche-Neige cette femme. Elle n'a aucune gentillesse. Tu es sûr que personne ne lui a arraché son cœur? Elle n'arrête pas de vous faire de mauvais coups. Tu sais, si tu veux changer de classe, on peut toujours le faire.  
-Ce n'est rien maman, ça ira.

Après avoir accompagné son fils dans sa classe, elle rentra dans sa voiture. Elle sursauta en voyant l'homme de la veille sur le siège arrière. Il tenait les clés de la voiture dans sa main. Les doubles que Neal avait. Le cœur d'Emma sombra dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de crier ou bien même de parler.

L'homme la regardait, il avait presque l'air de se moquer. Définitivement peu d'humeur, Emma se retourna, faisant dos à la vitre avant, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. L'individu, pareil vêtu à la veille, s'approcha du siège avant et dit en souriant:

-Tiens donc, on décide enfin de m'adresser la parole, bel effort.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle, siffla-t-elle, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes! Pourquoi me suivez-vous?  
-Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant. Disons que tant que vous ne serez pas décidée à être courtoise, ce qui dans mes souvenirs, vous fait parfois défaut, vous risquez de rester sans voiture, puisque je peux l'emmener avec moi.  
-Vous savez vous avez peut-être ma voiture mais j'ai toujours mon téléphone. Je n'ai simplement qu'à faire le numéro de la police, en expliquant que vous m'harcelez et que vous avez pénétré dans ma voiture je ne sais pas co... elle repensa aux clés. Hey! Où est-ce que vous avez eu ces clés?

L'homme mit un temps avant de répondre, comme cherchant la réponse la plus sarcastique qu'il connaisse.

-Disons que c'est un vieil ami qui me les a données.

Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à votre poignet?

-Une vielle blessure.

Il fixa un instant son crochet d'argent. Il décida de ne pas s'élargir sur le sujet.

-Bon vous savez quoi, après tout je m'en fiche. Vous êtes complètement cinglé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

L'homme perdit brusquement son sourire charmeur.

-Je voudrais que tu te rappelles.

Elle fut surprise par son sérieux soudain. L'homme venait de sortir de la voiture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle en sortit à son tour. Elle se rappelait du baiser vif et inattendu de la veille, alors elle recula d'un bon pas.

-Donnez-moi ces clés !

Voyant que l'homme hésitait, elle rajouta.

-Promis, je ne m'enfuirai pas. Mais je ne vois pas de ce que je dois me souvenir, je ne vous connais pas.  
-Oh si Emma, tu me connais, seulement, tu ne te rappelles pas. Nous avons fait des choses particulières ensemble, tu me connais. Et bientôt, tu te rappelleras de qui je suis, de qui nous sommes.  
-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Et pourquoi, si je vous connais comme vous le dîtes, je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous? Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a de la confiance envers les autres.

Hook se rapprochait d'elle à mesure qu'elle parlait. Emma ne le remarquait même pas.

-Et le problème c'est que d'habitude j'arrive à lire dans les autres, continua-t-elle, j'arrive à savoir quand ils mentent. Et vous dîtes la vérité. Je le sens. Alors ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ai un problème? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de vous? Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez?

L'étranger arriva presque à hauteur d'Emma, étrangement, elle ne recula pas.

-Je te pris de m'appeler Hook et c'est une très longue histoire que j'ai à te raconter. Il faudrait justement que tu ais confiance en moi et en ce que je dis. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfuis, même si cela va te paraître fou, tu dois me croire.

-Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un, qui te fait tout ressentir sauf de la confiance?

Elle ne pensait pourtant pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il y avait une sensation étrange qui se dégageait de cet inconnu. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Elle avait vraiment envie de l'écouter. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hook ne cessait de se rapprochait et leur visages étaient à quelques centimètres seulement. Elle avait peur. Ça n'était pas dans son habitude.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, sûrement pas. Emma arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus. Elle avait peur, parce que pour la première fois, elle semblait totalement impuissante de l'intérieur.

Hook se rapprochait un peu plus d'Emma, on pouvait voir ses joues devenir un peu plus rosées. Emma lâcha un sourire et demanda:

-De quoi dois-je me rappeler? dîtes-moi...

Ils étaient comme désarmés. Rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes à venir. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Hook se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient à présent.

-Et… si je te montrais?

Il regardait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il plaça quelques uns de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Il rapprocha son visage et Emma se laissa faire.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Jusqu'à finalement se toucher. Et tout devint bien clair.

**_Storybrooke._**

Les secondes défilaient. C'était donc ça, ce qu'il fallait... Le baiser du véritable amour.

Emma se retira en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Hook... souffla-t-elle. Où sont les autres? Que se passe-t-il? Comment as-tu réussi à revenir? Comment vont Snow et Charming? Et..

Hook posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Cette fois, elle le poussa.

- Et Regina, est-elle de nouveau méchante? Où est Neal? Pourquoi es-tu ici? Comment..

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Emma se résigna et le prit alors dans ses bras. Le pirate enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser sans réponses. J'ai besoin de savoir et comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour Henry? Tu ne peux pas l'embrasser pour qu'il se souvienne, lui.

C'est toujours tête contre tête qu'Emma et Hook poursuivirent la conversation:

-Nous sommes tous ensemble Emma, tous. Mais le danger règne, de mauvaises personnes sont entrées dans le royaume et tu es la seule qui peut nous sauver. Nous allons bien, mais probablement plus pour longtemps. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Regina m'a raconté la fois où tu as sauvé Henry, peut-être que tu réussirais à refaire la même chose. On a besoin de toi.

Hook regardait derrière Emma ce qui valut à celle-ci de se retourner avec inquiétude. Henry était là se tenant debout devant eux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je me souviens de tout moi aussi. Cela fait un petit moment déjà. J'ai trouvé une photo de ma mère… de Regina... dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Je voulais t'en parler mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne me crois pas… Allez! On va sauver tout le monde? C'est parti!

Emma plongea son regard pétillant d'excitation dans celui de Hook. Ils allaient partir à l'aventure, comme avant, ça lui avait manqué! Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du pirate et partie en courant rejoindre son fils, qui était déjà loin.

* * *

Cet OS a été écrit par Mathilde ( deppendance ) et moi-même. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.


End file.
